The Merlinite Comics, Issue 1: The Evil Squirrel
by MerlinPsych
Summary: Starting up the series I am writing based on the comics my friends and I (the Merlinites) wrote, this story is about Merlin, Arthur, and an evil squirrel. There is a reveal...This is also the comic with the original mention of the "Sparklio" spell, which you may see referenced in my other fics. Thank you for reading! Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's MerlinPsych! Thanks so much for reading, or even just considering reading this! It's part of the new... (I guess it's kind of a seiries, but not really since they stand alone?) That I'm writing, the Merlinite Comics. They are stories based on these little comics my friends an I, who call ourselves the "Merlinites," drew in school. They're hopefully funny. :) This one is based off of one of the first comics we drew, about Arthur and Merlin's encounter with a sinister squirrel. It includes a reveal, (YAY!) but not a very serious one :) (Because it's, you know, a silly little comic-based fic,) and it also includes the spell I made up, "Sparklio" which is already refrenced in one of my stories and will probably be refrenced again. **

**I really hope you like this! :) Please review! **

Merlin looked up as he heard a branch give a loud crack. "What was that?" he asked, nervously.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's nothing, Merlin. You're imagining things. Now would you shut up? We are _hunting. _A deer. Right _there_!" He indicated the mammal, which was about ten feet away.

Another crack sounded in the bushes. Merlin let out a shout of surprise and the deer bolted deep into the woods.

Arthur turned around to look at his manservant, teeth clenched in fury. "Do. Not. Follow. Me," he growled, racing after the deer with his crossbow held high.

Merlin sighed. Another day, another failed hunting trip. Maybe he had just imagined-

CRACK!

Merlin looked behind himself in alarm.

Nothing.

Just as he was about to turn back, an acorn hit him in the head. "Ow!" he shouted indignantly.

He was hit by another acorn.

"ARTHUR!" he cried, "That's NOT funny!"

Another acorn. Enough was enough.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled, and stormed off into the forest, pursuing the source of the noises and acorns. It was _so_ like that pompous, arrogant prat to pull some stunt like this when he knew that Merlin had been freaked out by sounds in this stupid forest all day. In his defense, they could have been being followed by some evil sorcerer, even Morgana or Mordred. Merlin was right to be afraid.

He stopped walking and took a deep breath. What if it wasn't Arthur teasing him? After all, he'd been pretty intent on catching that deer… It could be anything! What if it _was_ a griffin, or the questing beast? Could it be… an afanc? A cockatrice? Maybe it really was Morgana!

Merlin froze as he heard another snapping noise, now terrified, despite his better judgment. He felt another acorn hit him in the back of the head and turned slowly around…

There was nobody there! Merlin stumbled backwards in shock and, tripping over a tree root, fell over backwards onto the forest floor with a thud.

He was really glad Arthur hadn't seen that, _if _he hadn't, anyways. He still wasn't altogether sure that it wasn't Arthur who was pulling a prank on him.

That is, until he noticed the creature staring back at him.

It was smaller than a rabbit, thin and brownish gray, with a gigantic, fluffy plumed tail and huge, shining blue eyes.

It was a squirrel.

Merlin laughed. _Awww, it's so cute! _He thought, I_ can't believe I was afraid of that little-_

The squirrel's eyes suddenly grew small, black, and beady and ginormous claws slid out of its paws, and ginormous fangs out of its mouth as it sprinted at Merlin with its paws outstretched. It frothed and foamed out the mouth, letting out a ferocious squeak.

Merlin stared at it, frozen in shock, and suddenly, it leapt towards his face with a killer glint in its eyes.

Merlin's eyes shone liquid gold and the squirrel went flying into a tree.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief as he watched it slide to the ground. _Thank goodness that's over._

The squirrel got slowly to its paws and started sprinting towards him again. _Jinxed it, _he cursed himself, and ran wailing into the forest with the deadly squirrel hot on his heels.

"ARTHUUUUUR! HEEELP!"

**Uh oh... That squirrel is after Merlin! Will Arthur be able to save him in time?! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**

**Thanks again for reading,**

**MerlinPsych**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's MerlinPsych! Thanks, once again, for reading this story. I really appreciate your support! This chapter is a bit weird, but this is a weird story, so bear with me. ;) I had an interesting time trying to describe this chapter in Arthur's POV, and it will soon be obvious why if you read this chapter. It's a short one, but I'll update soon! Enjoy! :)**

Arthur let out a furious shout as Merlin once again interrupted his hunt and sent the deer running as he came screaming through the forest towards him.

"ARTHUR!" he cried, "Arthur! HELP! It's horrible! It's terrible! It's evil! It's-"

Arthur sighed. If he left Merlin alone for even five minutes, he managed to pitch himself headfirst into a sea of trouble.

"Merlin," he interrupted his frantic servant, "Stop being such a _girl_ and just tell me what 'it' is!"

Merlin rested his hands on his knees, hunched over and gasping for air, pointing urgently behind him. "It's… there!" he wheezed, eyes wide.

"This had better be good," Arthur muttered, peering into the bushes. All he saw were a few berries, and he was about to tell his servant so when all of a sudden-

Merlin looked up, horrified. "ARTHUR!" he yelped, "Behind you!"

Arthur spun instantly around, unsheathing his sword to come face to face with his enemy.

"_Really,_ Merlin? A _squirrel?! _ You're afraid of a _squirrel?!"_

The squirrel in question blinked cutely at him with big, blue eyes.

Arthur glared at Merlin. "I cannot even _believe_ you right now!"

Merlin glared back, indignantly. "Listen, you prat, even if you never actually _heed_ my words! I am absolutely certain that there is something sinister about that squirrel!"

Arthur snorted. "Oh _really_? Tail too bushy for you, Merlin?"

"It tried to kill me!" Merlin cried, clearly frustrated.

Well, he had no right to be frustrated. Arthur had been _one second_ from letting his arrow fly when Merlin had interrupted his hunt and he was clearly just talking gibberish as always anyways!

Suddenly, Merlin's eyes grew huge, almost as huge as his ears. "ARTHUR!" he shouted, sounding horrified.

"_What?!_ I really don't have the time to deal with you and your-" Then, all of a sudden, a mass of bushy gray-brown fur came flying at his face, and he dropped his sword in astonishment. "OH MY-" The rest of Arthur's words were muffled by a tail over his mouth as he shrieked in pain when the squirrel sank its sharp teeth and hooked claws deep into his flesh.

"AAAAARGH! MERLIN! HELP!" Arthur screamed, trying to pry the creature from his face. However, the creature, which hurt like hot iron laying burning on his face, held tight. Really, really tight.

The squirrel bit in even harder now, and Arthur could see nothing past the beady black eyes that had replaced the wide blue facade they had previously held and could feel naught but the sharp, burning, aching, fiery pain in his face.

_What a way to die, _Arthur thought.

**Did you like this chapter? I would love your feedback! (Even if you hated it... :'( sorry if you did...) Please review, tell me what you thought!**

**Thanks everyone! I'll update ASAP! And the magic spells will be coming up soon! :D**

**-MerlinPsych**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's MerlinPsych! Please ignore the awkwardness of the spells, the word+io formula is sort of my thing! :) This chapter is... interesting. Tell me what you think!**

If the situation hadn't been so serious and Merlin hadn't been so horrified, he probably would have laughed at the spectacle before his eyes. Arthur was staggering around like he'd had a few too many drinks at the tavern, trying desperately to pry what appeared to be a soft child's toy from his head, crown askew and voice high pitched with frantic terror.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Arthur shrieked.

Merlin sighed. _It's me to the rescue again, then. I tried to warn him… Why couldn't my destiny be Sir Leon? He can protect himself!_

He ran towards Arthur and tentatively reached for the growling, frothing squirrel, shuddering. Then, he was struck with a realization and he drew his hand back. "Um… Arthur?"

His master screamed. "WHAT IS IT? JUST PULL IT OFF! NOW!"

"Er… I'm afraid that's not an option. If I pull the squirrel off you, your face is coming off with it." He felt a bit queasy at the thought.

Arthur screamed again. "JUST… DO _SOMETHING!"_

Merlin took a few steps backward and sighed, feeling very glad that the prince's eyes were hidden by the squirrel as he pulled out his new pocket magic dictionary.

"MERLIN!" Arthur wailed, "QUICK! IT'S MAULING MY FACE!"

Merlin opened his book and began flipping through it. "No, no, no…" he muttered, frustrated to no end that the immense volume lacked a table of contents.

"Merlin! What are you doing?!" Arthur shouted, hearing the pages, "This is no time for reading!"

"I'm looking for a way to help you!" Merlin snapped, "Now if you would just wait a minute…!"

Arthur screamed and fell to the ground, thrashing and rolling about in pain, crown knocked off in the process.

Merlin kept flipping pages. "No, no, no... Certainly not! Ummm… Wait! No."

"MERLIN!" came a muffled screech.

"I'm LOOKING!" Merlin cried, "Quit distracting me!"

"Well then HURRY UP!" Arthur cried.

Merlin rolled his eyes. Only Arthur could be a total prat while simultaneously getting his face shredded by a vicious man-eating rodent.

About ten minutes later, Merlin finally gave up and decided to settle on a spell. He'd never used it before, but he had to do something!

"Fangio…" Merlin muttered, uncertainly, raising a hand towards the squirrel as his eyes turned to liquid gold.

"What was that?!" Arthur asked, suspiciously, but soon went silent as Merlin watched in horror as his spell took effect.

The squirrel's fangs increased to 10x their previous size and so did its claws.

Arthur let out a bloodcurdling shriek. "MERLIN!"

"All right, all right!" Merlin muttered, flipping rapidly to a new page to find the counter-curse. "Um… Growio tailith?" he tried, eyes flashing golden again.

"ACK! MEEERLIN! IT'S BEATING ME WITH ITS TAIL!" Arthur wailed, staggering backwards and tripping over his crown.

Merlin looked up from his spell book and shuddered. The entire squirrel was now the size of a dog, and its tail had grown into a massive club, more than twice the size of its body. Indeed, the creature was utilizing its new weapon.

Why had he thought that was a good idea? "Grow" was in the name of the spell!

Merlin shook his head, irritated with the futility of his search thus far. "Maybe a disfigured face would make a good disguise for a prince?" he suggested.

"MERLIN!"

He sighed, flipping through the book again, this time taking a bit more care in which spell he chose.

Finally, he happened upon the spell "Disappre." Surely, he could do no wrong in making the squirrel disappear from Arthur's face? It was foolproof!

"DISAPPRE!" Merlin cried victoriously, eyes turning gold once more.

"Okay, what was THAT?!" Arthur yelled.

"I'm… singing," Merlin lied, distractedly, waiting for his spell to take effect.

"Well, stop! It's more painful than the squirrel!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. Only Arthur could make a comment like that while being mauled by a squirrel, which, incidentally, had disappeared.

Merlin did a double-take. Wait… DISAPPEARED?! Had it worked?

Arthur continued to stagger around screaming. "MERLIN! WHERE IS IT?!"

"I… don't know? It's still there?" Merlin asked in astonishment

"No, I'm _dancing!" _Arthur shouted, sarcastically.

Merlin face-palmed. So the squirrel was still there, just invisible now.

Arthur turned to him as best he could while being attacked. "Merlin… I think this squirrel has MAGIC! It's altering its appearance!"

Merlin couldn't help but let out a small amused snort. "Um, yeah. I think you're right!"

"And now… I can't find it to fight back!" Arthur wailed, sounding increasingly panicked.

Merlin wiped the smirk off his face. "Okay, hang on." He returned to the book.

"MERLIN!"

"MERLIN! HEEEELP!"

Suddenly, it came to him. He threw down the magic book and raised his palm upwards towards the sky as his eyes turned gold one last time.

"BOOTAH!" Merlin cried.

A giant boot fell from the sky, scraping against Arthur's face on its way down.

Merlin dashed over to assess the situation.

The squirrel, still huge, had turned visible again, and was now smooshed under the largest boot Merlin had ever seen, even bigger than Gwen's hut.

Arthur, however, did not look too hot himself.

**It's not the end yet! Is Arthur okay? And how in the world is Merlin going to explain?! I'll update soon! I'm always open to feedback, so please review!**

**-MerlinPsych**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, everyone! I was busy with other stories and I got briefly banned from the site, and I was having issues converting the comic to a fanfic... but without further ado, it's finally done: Chapter 4. And, yay! It's the "Sparklio" origin chapter! It's sure to be referenced in later stories. Anyhow, enjoy! :D

* * *

Arthur's face was an absolute mess. It was absolutely coated in scratches and bite marks and there was a tremendous black smudge from the boot running straight from Arthur's forehead to his chin.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, knowing that somehow, his servant just _had_ to be blamed.

Merlin sighed. "Come on, Arthur. I did stop the squirrel… eventually. Here's your crown back."

Arthur snatched it from him, looking irritated. "You didn't stop anything! And where's my sword?!"

Merlin didn't know why, exactly, but Arthur looked angry. _REALLY angry_. He could practically see the steam pouring out of his ears!

"No way am I giving you back your sword," Merlin muttered, eyes widening.

"_Excuse_ me?!" Arthur growled.

"Well, um… You look pretty mad… I think that you should probably have a clear head when handling a sharp, dangerous weapon, you know, be emotionally stable…"Merlin pointed out, backing away.

"I am stable!" Arthur snapped. "Merlin, give me my sword!"

Merlin climbed up on a rock, holding it out of reach. "NO!"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur shoved Merlin off his perch and wrestled the sword from his hands. Then, with a mischievous glint in his eye, he hatched an evil plan to tease his poor servant.

Merlin's stomach dropped as the cold metal of Arthur's sword touched his neck. It couldn't end this way! Why was Arthur so darn angry?! That squirrel must have dealt quite a blow to his pride! Or maybe he was traumatized…? Either way, this was bad. _Really_ bad.

"Arthur," Merlin pleaded, looking up at him with glistening eyes, "You can't do this! We're two sides of the same coin!"

Arthur stared at him in confusion. "Merlin what…?"

"We're destined to be together!" Merlin cried, and then everything went very quiet as they stared awkwardly into each-other's eyes.

"What," Arthur sighed, "Are you blabbering on about now?!"

Merlin paled instantly, looking embarrassed and slightly disgusted. "Do you mean you think that… Ew! No! That is _not_ what I meant at all, Arthur! And you know it!"

Arthur resisted the powerful urge to roll his eyes. _Idiot._ "I think I know exactly what you meant, Merlin, which will make this come so much easier!" He raised his sword up threateningly, relishing Merlin's look of terror. _Serves him right after leaving me to be mauled by a squirrel!_

"ARTHUR WAIT!" Merlin shouted, frantically, "Do you want to hear a secret?!"

Arthur had to admit, he was curious. "Oooh! YES! Tell me!" he cheered.

"I have magic!" Merlin blurted out.

Arthur stared at him in shock for a very long time. Then, shaking his head, he grinned. "You do not, Merlin!"

"But I… Look! I'll show you!" Merlin extended one hand and his eyes glowed a strange liquid golden color. "Sparklio!" he whispered.

Sparkles showered down on them, apparently out of nowhere.

Arthur could not believe his eyes. Merlin had done many, many stupid things in his life, but this was probably his dumbest idea yet!

_"Sparkles?!"_ Arthur cried, frantically shaking them off of himself, "You know magic and you made it _rain sparkles?!" _

Merlin sighed, shaking his head. "It was only an example, Arthur!"

"I don't care!" Arthur protested, "It was a lame example! Don't you know any _useful_ spells?! A healing spell, perhaps?!"

"If I heal you," Merlin said, looking seriously at him, "Will you promise not to kill me or tell Uther about my magic?"

Arthur sighed. Well, that was boring. His prank was over. "Fine." He sheathed his sowd, looking expectantly at the young warlock.

Merlin grinned, and his eyes once again flashed gold. "Helias, biray faceooth!" he chanted, and the scratches on Arthur's face healed in an instant.

Arthur took off his crown and examined his reflection in the surface.

"Merlin…" he said, slowly, fury rising again in his voice, "Why does my face still have a line from that bloody boot on it?!"

Merlin chuckled to himself at the black streak running down Arthur's face. "Well, it was a healing spell, not a cleaning spell."

Honestly, Arthur was still irritated that Merlin had kept his magic a secret and over the humiliation of the squirrel battle. This was definitely not helping. "Well, do you _know_ a cleaning spell?" he asked.

"Nope!" Merlin replied, cheerfully, "None at all, sire." But in his mind he was cracking up. _Of course I know a cleaning spell, what kind of a warlock does he think I am?! It's not as if I do all my servant chores by hand! Cabbagehead. Besides, this is hysterical! Why would I fix that?!_

"What are you smiling at?!" Arthur snapped, self-consciously examining his face.

"Oh, nothing at all, sire," Merlin snickered, "But we really should head back to Camelot now."

"Fine," Arthur growled, crossing his arms grumpily as they set off.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Please review and tell me! The final installment of this story is next, and I promise I'll try to update sooner this time. Thank you all for reading! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter, everyone! I've actually comleted something! :D Well, thank you so much for reading, especially if you followed reviewed, and/or favorited. I really appreciate it! It's been fun! Enjoy!

* * *

As they walked down the streets of Camelot, Merlin just couldn't help pointing out Arthur's face to everyone they came across. The opportunity was simply too good! Besides, Arthur's reactions were no less than hilarious!

Needless to say though, Arthur soon got quite fed up with this, especially when this occurred while they passed by Guinevere.

"_MERLIN!"_ he objected, sharply as she passed blushing and giggling out of sight.

Merlin sighed, and sadly relented. He couldn't do this to Arthur much longer… It was kind of cruel… Besides, magic or not, the stocks were always there waiting. "I'll go get you a cloth…"

Even after Arthur's face was back to looking clean and princely, he still appeared to be rather upset, for some reason Merlin just couldn't discern.

"What is it _now?_" Merlin sighed, getting a bit frustrated, "How can I get you back to your usual annoying self?"

After a brief, awkwardly uncertain pause, Arthur turned to him. "Could you… do that spell again?" he asked uncertainly.

Merlin looked at him in confusion, as he quickly scanned his friend for injuries. _I already healed him… What's the point? _But his eyes glimmered with gold anyway as he lifted one hand and began to use his magic. "Helias…?"

Arthur frowned. "No! Not that spell, idiot! The _other _one!"

Merlin frowned back. _What? _

"Sparklio…?" he began uncertainly, eyes flashing gold as he did the spell.

As the magical sparkles rained from the sky, Merlin watched in disbelief as Arthur ran around in circles literally squealing with undignified delight.

"Yay!" Arthur cried, popping out of a tremendous pile of glitter, and tossed some into the air like confetti.

Merlin shook his head in utter disbelief again as he watched the future hero of Albion playing in the glitter as if it were snow, presumably to get over his post-squirrel attack stress.

He hoped.

Maybe Arthur simply liked glitter…?

It would make up for Merlin's fascination with unicorns…

However, Merlin had a sneaking suspicion that he would regret using "Sparklio" in front of Arthur for the rest of his life.

And he wasn't wrong…

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am leaving it at that. However, this story will probably be referenced in many others and some of the "Sparklio" comics may be converted to fics as well, so I guess there may be sequels in that form.

Well... Thanks again for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!

-MerlinPsych


End file.
